labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Label The Garden
Label The Garden '''is the idol seclusive label for recording artists under contract with Nippon Columbia. The "mothership" group of Label The Garden is Flower Notes, been the first major label group. History 2015 In 2015 Nippon Columbia held their first ever idol audition Columbia Idol Audition 2015. The finalists will be the first members of the new idol only label. 2016 In April 2016 the label's name was announced as Label The Garden. It was also announced that Takahashi Mio would be the leader of Label The Garden, with Nakajima Ayaka and Nagasawa Yoshiho as the sub-leaders. On June 12 SeeDream the first label group was announced to. The members are Nakajima Ayaka, Kimura Saya, Takahashi Mio, Tsugawa Arika, Kawase Miko, Kamiya Izumi, Yukishige Nana, Minato Honami, Hazuki Kotomi, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Fuji Aine, and Tachibana Nao. Takahashi, Nakajima, and Nagasawa will be the leader and sub-leaders of seeDream. On June 24 the Columbia Idol Audition 2016 was announced. The finalists will hopefully debut in 2017. The Audition will stream on SHOWROOM where fans can show support for their favorite auditions. On August 6 SeeDream will release their first indies single Seed of Dream. On August 19 it was announced that Nakajima Ayaka will leave SeeDream at the end of August. It was also announced that their will be a new group Flower Notes and it will have a major debut on Dcember 7, 2016. On September 3 it was announced that Kimura Saya, Takahashi Mio, Minato Honami, Hazuki Kotomi, Nagasawa Yoshiho, and Fuji Aine will debut as Flower Notes. On September 16 it was announced that Minato Honami is the leader of Flower Notes with Hazuki Kotomi to be the sub-leader. It was also announced that Yukishige Nana will be the leader of seeDream with Ueno Tsuyuha being the sub-leader. Tsugawa Arika also announced that she will be leaving seeDream and Label The Garden due to chronic health problems after the Seven Seeds Vol.2 live on September 25. On September 25 it was announced at Seven Seeds Vol.2 that Kamiya Izumi will be the sub-leader of Label The Garden. On September 28 the results of the Columbia Idol Audition 2016 were announced with Ruchan, Itabashi Kana, Tachibana Riko, and Katagiri Miho successfully passing the audition. On October 14 it was announced that in spring 2017 the second major label group will debut with the members being selected from seeDream. On December 23 Clef Leaf, the second major label group, was announced. The group will have its major debut on March 8, 2017 with the single Evergreen. The members were also announced with Kamiya Izumi, Yukishige Nana, Itabashi Kana, Ihara Kanami, Sakashita Miyabi, and Ueno Tsuyuha. On April 22 two new members of seeDream were announced to be Nagasawa Wakana and Nagasawa Nanako. It was also announced that Flower Notes member Fuji Aine will graduate from Label The Garden. On June 23 it was announced that there would be a Columbia Idol Audition 2017 to find new members for Label The Garden. The details have yet to be determined. Members Leadership Current Main Group Leaders Radio Shows Trivia * Its name is often shortened to '''LTG. External Links * Website Category:SeeDream Category:Label The Graden Category:Nippon Columbia Category:Flower Notes Category:Clef Leaf